Will You Marry Me?
by GranuailesDance1057
Summary: Sam watched Quorra stare at him with her usual intensity and curiosity. It had been less than two weeks since her first breath of the real world, and she was already asking far more awkward questions than he had expected. Way awkward.


Author's Notes: First Tron fic. Really, out of all the fandoms I thought I would post fanfic under, TRON was not at the top of my list. But when I saw the movie on Saturday, I was blown away, and then plagued by plot bunnies...

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

"Sam, will you marry me?" The question Quorra posed to Sam Flynn was asked around a mouthful of French toast and half-chewed bacon.

The man in question choked on his orange juice. As he coughed and sputtered, grabbing a small napkin from the table, Sam watched Quorra stare at him with her usual intensity and curiosity. It had been less than two weeks since her first breath of the real world, and she was already asking far more awkward questions than he had expected. _Way_ awkward.

Still coughing somewhat, Sam replied with a pathetic, "Uhm…No?"

Quorra blinked, swallowing her food before asking, "Why not?"

"Uh, because…" Sam winced internally. Always, he had hated that answer when he was younger, always receiving a simple and boring "Because" or "I said so" from his father. It never explained anything, just only added more confusion. Oh yeah, if Quorra had the same child-like curiosity, which, Sam knew, she most _definitely_ did, then he could pretty easily suspect what her reply would be.

"Because why?" Even when taking another bit of her breakfast, she was still able to keep her eyes focused on him.

Sam ignored her question, "What made you ask?" And he knew he would regret this. Sam reigned in all the patience and composure he could muster for her inevitable answers and questions.

Quorra instantly pointed to an item that was sitting guiltily on the coffee table, "I read about the subject of marriage in one of those 'magazines' you have been supplying me with," she paused, as if thinking of her next words, "The matter came up frequently, but I admit I still don't understand it to a full...comprehension."

"So, why did you ask me?"

"Because I wish to learn more."

Of course, Sam thought, idly glaring at the magazine. Turning back to the innocent program, Sam heaved a sigh.

"Alright, well, I'm assuming you understand the basics?"

Quorra nodded her affirmative, and silently waited for him to continue.

"Okay, uhm…do you know _why_ people ask other people to marry them?"

Again, Quorra nodded. She knew the reasons, which were more often than not a mutual emotional and physical attraction of two persons. However, sometimes, there was also wealth involved. Those were the marriages Quorra thought of with distaste. She vaguely wondered why a simple attraction was only needed, and what even caused it in the first place. She would have to ask Sam Flynn about it later.

She knew that she was being perfectly reasonable when she had asked Sam to marry her. Sam was the closest friend she had ever had, and the only one who truly understood her in this world. Quorra would not deny that they shared a most unique bond, and if her subtle, if confusing responses of her body to his physical form were any indication to a physical bond, she would accept that as well.

So, why shouldn't she marry him? It was completely logical!

Sam leaned back in his chair, still trying to match her gaze with his own, "Two people marry when they like each other…"

"Yes," Quorra said simply, "I like you, Sam, so why should it be a problem?" She thought about this for a moment, and her eyes widened in despair, "Do you hate me, Sam Flynn?"

"What? No! No, no, no…I don't hate you, Q. I _do _like you. Just not…_like you_, like you."

At Quorra's hopelessly confused blinking, Sam sighed again. Damn her unquenchable curiosity. Her infectious, endearing, innocent curiosity.

"There's a difference, when it comes to emotions between two people, between _like_ and _love_. They can have both, but it's usually the latter when it comes to marriage. You follow?"

And again, Quorra nodded, "So, you do like me?"

"Yep."

"But, you…don't love me?"

"Well, you see, I _do_, but it's more of a platonic love." Sensing her next question, Sam quickly added, "Platonic love is just like love, but without any romantic or physical attraction involved."

"Oh," Quorra processed this information. "Then why did you say no?"

"Because I don't love you."

Quorra frowned in confusion, "But you just told me that you _did_ love me." There was mild frustration in her voice, and she took in a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Oh, boy. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "In a platonic way, yes, I love you. Remember what I said, it's often the romantic kind of love that causes a marriage to happen."

This answer seemed to satisfy Quorra, and she happily went back to eating her breakfast, sharing a piece of her French toast with Sam's dog, Marvin who had pawed at her leg several times.

"I am sorry I asked. I did not mean to cause you any discomfort, Sam Flynn."

Sam shook his head, waving off her apology, "It's no problem, Q."

Later, much later in the evening, Sam was awoken by Quorra's voice coming from the bed. It wasn't the first night she had interrupted his "rest patterns" (as she called them) and if Sam was honest with himself, he actually enjoyed answering for her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Q?" He cleared his throat of its sleepy grogginess, waiting for her question, and he stretched out a little on the couch.

"Why do people love each other?"

For him, that was just too complicated to answer during this late hour. He could explain in the morning.

Sam groaned, "_Goodnight_, Quorra."

As the room was filled once again with Sam's low snores, Quorra sat in thought, and pondered for the rest of the night why there was such a thing as love.

* * *

End note: This was written in the wee hours of the morning, so any OOCness is due to that (I probably just can't see it).


End file.
